La vida sigue
by Elizabeth2003
Summary: Katniss tendra que aceptar que Prim ya no esta con ella y formara su nueva vida con nada mas y nada menos que con... Peeta


En esta historia eh decidido escribir lo que en mi opinión debería suceder.

Advertencia los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, del libro de Los Juegos del Hambre.

Epilogo de Sinsajo (Según mi opinión)

Después del final de Segunda Rebelión, Panem por fin fue liberado de las manos de Snow. Cuando regrese a mi casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, mientras lloraba junto con el gato más feo del mundo, Buttercup por la muerte de Prim; llego Peeta con unas prímulas en sus manos. Lo primero que pensé al verlo fue que se quería vengar de alguna forma.

-Las traje para que las sembremos alrededor de tu casa, Katniss; me dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mi cara con su mano.

-Está bien- le dije entre sollozos, lágrimas y mi garganta hecho nudo por lo mucho que llore.

Cuando acabábamos de sembrar las prímulas, el nombre de mi hermana se debía a esta planta que florecía solo en primavera, por eso decidimos sembrarlas alrededor de mi casa en su honor; recordé que Peeta se había recuperado completamente del veneno de las rastrevíspulas. Me levante y lo abrase lo más fuerte que pude y el hizo lo mismo.

-No quería mojarte- le digo porque aún estaba llorando.

-No te preocupes, es normal que llores- dijo mientras me seguía limpiando las lágrimas.

Pasaron varios meses, todo el Distrito 12 había sido reconstruido después de haber sido bombardeado por el capitolio hace 6 meses. Para ese entonces Peeta y yo vivíamos juntos en mi casa en La Aldea de los Vencedores, noches dormíamos juntos; mientras que en otras dormíamos en cuartos separados o el simplemente dormía en el sofá de la sala.

Después de vario tiempo sentí como mi habitación se sentía algo desolada sin él, por lo que le pedí que venga a dormir conmigo. El acepto inmediatamente y se acomodó para que durmiéramos de la misma forma que hacíamos siempre. Se acostó y yo de manera casi fugaz me acomode en su pecho y me quede dormida en un instante al escuchar sus latidos.

Esa noche Buttercup solo rasgaba la puerta del cuarto de Prim y la mía, estaba muy enojada con él porque no me dejaba dormir en paz. Como estaba muerta de iras me levante de golpe e incluso asuste a Peeta de la forma brusca que lo levante; Salí de la habitación y casi iba a coger a Buttercup y botarlo por las escaleras, pero no lo conseguí porque cuando extendí mi mano él se botó encima mío y se durmió en mis brazos. Esa noche pensé que era mejor dejarlo vivir y tranquilo en mi casa.

A la mañana siguiente pude sentir claramente la luz del sol, porque a Peeta le molestaba dormir con las ventanas cerradas y todas las noches las abre. Enseguida al sentir que él no estaba alado mío me levante a buscarlo y me vestí muy rápido. Baje a la sala; no estaba ahí, fui al patio; tampoco. Estaba desesperada, pensé que había vuelto a dejarme sola y yo de tan solo pensar eso me imaginaba un futuro desigual para mi vida. Cuando volví a entrar fui a la cocina, ahí estaba mi Chico del Pan.

-Iremos de campo- dijo el en una mañana perfecta de verano.

-¡Yupi, nos vamos de campo!- dije entusiasmada.

Él se burló de una manera que no me molesto en absoluto; me pareció divertido ver como reía después de tanto tiempo, pues después de la guerra era hace mucho tiempo que no lo escuchaba reír y menos de esa forma.

Nos fuimos y el tendió un hermoso mantel a cuadros rojos, que me recordaba a mi vestido el primer día de clases. Mientras comíamos tranquilos Peeta me ayudo a levantarme y él se arrodillo y se metió la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco una pequeña cajita que contenía un hermoso anillo.

-Katniss Everdeen, eres la más maravillosa mujer que he conocido en toda mi vida, te amo y te amare por siempre; ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?- dijo Peeta.

-Por supuesto que acepto, Peeta- dije yo con unas cuantas lágrimas en mi cara.

Inmediatamente él se paró y lo primero que hizo fue darme un tierno beso. Llegamos a casa estábamos muy contentos, el preparo el pan; mientras yo hacía chocolate caliente. Nos sentamos en la sala a comer, terminamos todo no quedo ni una solo migaja de pan. Subimos a mi habitación, nos recostamos juntos; como lo habíamos hecho durante el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco y durante la Gira de la Victoria, debido a mis constantes pesadillas.

Esta noche no tuve pesadillas, pues estaba dormida junto a Peeta enlazada entre sus brazos, con los que instantáneamente me acurrucaba tranquila.

Peeta y yo decidimos que la boda será en un mes, hasta ese entonces habían llegado a casa Effie, Johanna, Annie; aunque ella casi siempre se encontraba mirando a un solo lado como si estuviera buscando algo, llega con su pequeño hijo Vick entre sus brazos. Es tan hermoso, me recuerda a su padre cuando lo conocí por primera vez, ojos verde mar intensos, cabello de color bronce; hasta su forma de mirar es igual a la de su parte.

-No sabes cuánto lamento que Finnick no haiga podido conocer a su hijo- le digo a Johanna que al igual que yo estaba viendo a Annie con Vick.

-Es una lástima, ni siquiera pudo saber que estaba embarazada- dijo ella con un tono muy triste.

Teníamos todo listo era el día tan esperado, Peeta estaba en su casa arreglándose junto con Haymitch y Beetee. Yo me encontraba en mi casa preparándome de igual manera, con ayuda de Johanna e Effie. Todos y todas estábamos listos, hasta el pequeño Vick estaba con un hermoso mono de color blanco y verde.

-Bueno es hora de irnos- dijo Johanna mientras llevaba a Vick en uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro ayudaba a Annie a seguirle el paso.

Acepte sin decir una sola palabra, para cuando llegamos estaban todos nuestros conocidos más cercanos en la iglesia; al momento que observe a Peeta no pude evitar sonreír y llorar a la vez, pues era el día de mi boda. Camine hacia el altar, en donde Peeta me cogió del brazo. Empezó la ceremonia.

-Señorita Everdeen, acepta al Señor Peeta Mellark como su esposo- pregunto.

-Sí, acepto- dije sin ninguna vergüenza o inseguridad alguna.

-Señor Mellark, acepta a la Señorita Katniss Everdeen como su esposa- le pregunto el padre a Peeta. Yo solo lo observaba a los ojos, no podía dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos azules que resaltaban con la luz del sol.

-Acepto- dijo finalmente el.

Acabo la ceremonia y fuimos a la recepción de un hotel para celebrarlo. Partimos el pastel, comimos el plato que más nos gustaba del Capitolio. En fin regresamos a casa.

-Katniss, no te molesta que diga algo- dijo Peeta como con un tono de preocupación.

-Claro, pero que sucede- dije con cara de que está sucediendo.

-Toda mi vida… he querido…- Y se detiene.

-Que has querido, Peeta, anda dímelo- dije.

-Siempre quise ser padre- me dijo.

Yo reaccione de mala forma, me puse pálida en menos de un minuto, me enoje un poco porque ya se lo había comentado a Peeta acerca de ese tema.

-Peeta, ya sabes lo que yo opino; primero tendría que pensarlo bien y bastante- dije un poco enojada.

-Pero Katniss, sería algo maravilloso- Seguí diciendo él.

Yo rápidamente lo callo con un pequeño beso. Nos dirigimos a la habitación en donde cada uno toma un baño por separado, nos recostamos en la cama, abrazados el uno aferrado al otro. No podía evitar abrazarlo fuerte, pues era hace muchísimo tiempo que no dormía abrazada a él. Dormimos tranquilos. Hasta que cierto día volvió a tocar el tema.

Simplemente lo ignoraba, hasta que una mañana me levante y me sentí un poco mareada; pues toda la habitación me daba vueltas, además el pan recién hecho de Peeta me daba nauseas. Salí corriendo al baño a vomitar. En eso me arreglo y bajo a desayunar, el simple olor al pan y chocolate caliente me devuelve las náuseas, así que me levanto de un salto al lavabo de la cocina a vomitar; mientras él recogía mi cabello con una pequeña cinta de pelo color rosa.

-Que te sucede, Katniss- me dice

-No lo sé, hoy en la mañana estaba igual. Debe ser porque comimos chocolates y crema de cacahuates- le dije mientras trataba de dejar de vomitar.

-Bueno, ya te recuperaras; tú no demoras mucho en recuperarte- dijo el un poco más aliviado, pero a la vez en tono burlón.

-Tengo que decirte algo- dijo el con un tono de voz que me desagrado bastante.

-De que se trata- le dije.

\- He decidido ampliar la panadería a los demás distritos…..-dijo.

-Que bien- le dije muy contenta.

-Pero quieren que empecemos las papeles mañana por el día, así que me tengo que ir primero al Distrito 11 y después a los demás- dijo con una cara que hizo que se hiciera un fuerte nudo en mi garganta.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré bien aquí. Llamare a mi madre para que se quede conmigo- le dije evitando llorar.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho- dijo Peeta.

-Yo también- dije sin evitar soltar varias lágrimas.

-¡Hey!, no llores durara tres meses o cuatro; si es que trabajamos lo más rápido posible. Caso contrario demorara… un año- dijo mientras me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, incluso ocasionaba que por un momento perdiera la respiración.

-Porque mucho, yo quiero que regreses lo más pronto posible- le dije, pues ya era la segunda vez que me arrebatan de mi lado y no iba a dejar que se vaya de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, en tres meses estoy aquí-

Ese día fue el más corto que he tenido en toda mi vida, las horas pasaban demasiado rápido y yo no era capaz de despagarme de él; la noticia de que se iba durante más de dos meses me afecto demasiado, era como si Peeta fuera lo más indispensable en mi vida.

Llego el día menos esperado, no lo quería dejar ir; lo quería tener junto a mí, quería tener quien me calmara cuando tenga mis pesadillas, quien me prepara un delicioso pan, quien hacia todo lo posible para que yo me encontrara contenta.

Simplemente vi como él se iba en el tren, rápidamente eché a llorar; no lo soportaba más, quería hacerlo desde ayer por la mañana y no pude. Que fuerte que fue recibir esa noticia.

Cuando llegue a mi casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, encontré a Buttercup sentado en la puerta de la habitación de Prim. Lo vi y me acerque a él para cogerlo entre mis brazos y acariciarlo tal como lo hacía Prim. No sé exactamente en cuanto tiempo, pero ambos empezamos a llorar. Ahora era el a quien no le quería dejar, que irónico; bajamos a la sala, mientras yo veía una película Buttercup estaba sentado en mis piernas.

-Ahora estas sano y salvo, aquí conmigo Buttercup- le dije al gato que consideraba como el más feo del mundo.

Inmediatamente Buttercup soltó un pequeño maullido, lo cual hizo que me recostara en el sillón y poniéndolo a lado a él y dormirnos juntos hasta el día siguiente. A las siete de la mañana los dos nos encontrábamos despiertos, hice el desayuno y él comió conmigo en la sala. De repente sonó el teléfono, cuando fui a contestar no lo podía creer quien era.

-Hola- dije con un poco de curiosidad.

-Katniss, soy Peeta. No pude llamarte ayer; así que ahora si puedo llamarte, preciosa. ¿Cómo estás?- me dijo un poco aliviado y burlón a la vez; por decirme "preciosa".

No podía enojarme con él, pues simplemente era muy difícil. Lo extrañaba mucho, quería que estuviera conmigo.

-No sabes lo aliviada que estoy al escucharte al fin. Yo estoy bien acabo de desayunar junto con Buttercup- dije ya más contenta de lo que estaba.

-Cuanto me alegro- dijo.

-Yo igual, ¿ya empezaron a hacer los trámites para la panadería?-

-Katniss, tranquilízate acabo de llegar; todavía no hemos hecho nada, hoy al medio día lo haremos-

-OK, OK ya me tranquilizo; solo quería saber-dije un poco enojada, pues el comentario que me dio Peeta me había enfurecido.

-Listo, mañana hablamos. Bye, te quiero.

-Bye, yo también te quiero.

Cuando había acabado de hablar con Peeta recordé que debía llamar a mi mama para que me acompañase durante el tiempo que Peeta no iba a estar aquí. Decidí que esa noche iba a tratar de dormir sola en mi habitación; esa misma noche volví a tener la peor de todas mis pesadillas, recordé cuando estábamos en los primeros juegos y después en la gira de la Victoria había soñado con un lobo inmenso, con pelaje rubio y ojos azules. Inmediatamente supe quién era, era Glimmer; pero no solo venia ella, sino tras de ella venían otros lobos que se parecían demasiado a Cato, Marvel y Clove. Trate de correr; pero sentí un pequeño corte en mi cachete izquierdo, siento como el lobo más chiquito de todos corre hacia mí, me tumba al suelo; se monta encima mío y me lame poco a poco la herida de la que chorreaba sangre como si fuera un lago. No pude dormir en todo el resto de la noche, cada que cerraba los ojos me acachaba esa terrible imagen del muto lamiéndome la cara; aunque, después de la gira de la victoria no recuerdo haber tenido otra vez esa pesadilla. Fue algo extraña que después de 5 años, ahora que tengo 21; la pesadilla nuevamente haga su presencia.

Cuando la llame sentí como mi madre lloraba sin cesar atreves del teléfono, pues me estaba contando que al escuchar mis voz se había acordado de mi patito, Prim. No pude soportar más y también solté a llorar con ella. Al fin y al cabo le dije que viniera al Distrito 12 para que me acompañe, a lo que ella inmediatamente dijo que sí.

Cuando mi madre llego lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme; estuvimos hablando, comiendo, y viendo TV toda la tarde. Al llegar la noche hicimos la cena, a lo que Buttercup no tardó mucho en empezar a ronronear porque se moría de hambre. Mi madre lo vio y los tomo entre sus brazos y le dijo.

-Oh Buttercup, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte- le dijo está a la vez que depositaba un beso en su cabeza.

-Tranquila mamá, Buttercup estará bien mientras viva conmigo y con Peeta. No te preocupes.- le dije yo al ver que comenzó a llorar porque Buttercup se apegó a su pecho y lo recorrió con su cabeza amarilla de la misma forma de como lo hacía con Prim.

Nos fuimos a dormir y mi mama decidió dormir en el cuarto de Prim, pero yo no se lo permití porque sabía lo que eso significaba. Así que se fue a dormir a su antigua habitación, ahí pudo descansar tranquila sin ninguna molestia; por su puesto si no tomamos en cuenta a Buttercup que estaba tras de ella en cada momento.

Aquella noche me sentí tan vacía, mi cama estaba demasiada grande como para dormir yo sola; necesitaba acurrucarme en el pecho de Peeta y así quedarme profundamente dormida. Por esa simple y sencilla razón decidí ir a dormir al sofá que había en la sala; porque era un sofá cama y era mucho más pequeña que mi propia cama. Baje y me acomode en la cama, durante toda esa noche no dejaba de tener pesadillas; en la primera Peeta se moría cuando en tren rumbo al Distrito 11 chocaba y se iba por un barranco. La segunda fue mucho peor; recordé lo que había pasado en nuestros primeros juegos, cuando Cato estaba ahogando a Peeta con sus fuertes brazos y casi lo mataba hasta que fue devorado por los mutos. Desperté gritando desesperadamente y lo único que esperaba eran sus brazos y finalmente sus labios; pero me dolió hasta el alma darme cuenta que él no estaba conmigo y que volvería en mucho tiempo.

Los mese fueron pasando y cada vez me levantaba durante las madrugadas por las terribles pesadillas; cierta noche después de tener una de estas, corrí al cuarto en donde estaba mi madre; me acosté a lado de ella y la abrace. Supe que se había asustado porque brinco, Buttercup al ver la puerta abierta, entro rápidamente y se acostó en la cama. 

Bueno este ha sido mi primer Fanfiction, espero que les agrade y dentro de una semana talvez lo termine. Porque tengo exámenes. No he querido ser tan directa con lo de la Luna de Miel y la Boda, pero bueno espero que les guste


End file.
